During the operation of such electronic devices heat is generated. This holds true, in particular, if the component is operated with high power, as is the case for a power semiconductor, for example. Printed circuit boards are known which have cooling channels extending in their interior, with a cooling liquid flowing through said cooling channels during the operation of the printed circuit board, DE 10 2004 062 441 B3, DE 20 2010 017 772 U1. The production of such cooling channels in the interior of the printed circuit board involves a high outlay.